Winchelsea
by Haulz
Summary: Dans la ville de Winchelsea, il y a des détritus, des mégots, des cannettes de bière vides, des posters de Lady Gaga déchirés en huit, des places de concert pour des groupes méconnus, des excréments de chiens, Queendje, des amours, des amis, des conneries, des caravanes. [UA]
1. Les éboueurs de Winchelsea

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse Joanne Rowling. Sinon, l'histoire est à moi.

 **Quelques infos :** Winchelsea est bel et bien une ville d'Angleterre ; certains de ses habitants la revendiquent même comme LA plus petite ville d'Angleterre - quel titre honorifique ! L'université de Queendje, en revanche, n'existe pas. L'Univers Alternatif, c'est reconstruire les relations entre les personnages et les sortir de leur contexte. Là-bas, on peut y trouver une Ombrage adorable, un Rusard canon et toutes sortes de choses encore plus improbables.

 **Warning :** L'amour, c'est pour tout le monde. Pas d'exceptions chez moi ; l'hétérosexualité, papa a dit que c'était has-been.

 **Cogito Ergo Sum ~** Plop. Ergo Sum pas. J'y vais à l'instinct, comme qui dirait. Quelques étapes cruciales sont dans ma tête mais sinon c'est un foutoir. Chapitres postés à intervalles irréguliers.

 **Ne pas pouvoir écrire un chapitre sans devenir sentimentale est une CALAMITÉ.** _Elise, si tu passes par là, je t'envoie plein de câlins et de bisous tout baveux et niais._

* * *

 **~ La liberté, sans les mœurs, n'est qu'une anarchie. ILS VIVENT DANS L'ANARCHIE ET ILS S'EN TAPENT.**

« C'est ma racine de bambou. » _P_

* * *

I'm Blue Dabbe di dabba da dabb-e di ba

* * *

La route en asphalte brouillée par la pluie intarissable était jonchée de détritus, de mégots, de cannettes de bière vides, de posters de Lady Gaga déchirés en huit, de places de concert pour des groupes méconnus, d'excréments de chiens, de CD rayés.

Deux hommes se tenaient sur cette route déserte, l'air désemparé et écœuré. Ils portaient des gilets rayés blanc et jaune fluo et leur camion s'était arrêté quelques mètres plus loin, le temps qu'ils constatent la négligence que les habitants de Winchelsea apportaient à leurs rues. Ça puait et des tonnes de déchets en tout genre sillonnaient les ravins. C'était à cause de trous du cul pareils que la pollution était un problème majeur dans le monde.

\- Regarde-moi ça. Je sais même pas ce que c'est, grogna Carl en désignant un pull-over blanc, sali, trempé, qui gisait à terre.

Son collègue observa le vêtement quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules et de continuer à ramasser les poubelles. Il aurait tout fait pour ne pas finir éboueur et comptait changer de métier au plus vite. Passer sa vie à ramasser les saloperies des gens, c'était un véritable enfer.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient fini leur travail infâme et ils jetèrent un regard circulaire à la rue qui ne perdrait pas beaucoup de temps pour dépérir à nouveau. Ils montèrent dans leur camion et s'y installèrent pour renouveler leur râtelage quelques mètres plus loin.

Pas loin de là, Harry Potter détacha enfin ses yeux verts de la vitre par laquelle il avait observé les éboueurs faire leur travail. Il tira sur sa cigarette et inspira toute la fumée avant de la laisser s'échapper par ses narines, en silence, les yeux dans le vague. Il tapota au-dessus du cendrier et ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'il entendit un bruit furtif à ses côtés.

\- Ils faisaient encore la gueule. Faut croire que ça les emmerde vraiment, de passer dans notre rue, dit-il sans détourner ses prunelles vertes de l'appui de fenêtre où était posé le cendrier en métal.

Sa petite-amie ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer d'un œil incertain.

\- Tu m'étonnes, répondit-elle finalement en s'éloignant de Harry pour s'asseoir dans leur fauteuil violet rapiécé, qui grinçait parce que les ressors étaient usés de leurs longues années d'existence.

Son magazine, le _People News_ , était un ramassis d'informations inutiles mais dont Cho Chang raffolait. C'était le genre de magazine dont les journalistes se procuraient les exclusivités en suivant à la trace toutes les célébrités. De vrais emmerdeurs, en somme. Aujourd'hui, les gros titres indiquaient que la célèbre mannequin Kim Kardashian avait enfin accouché et que ça avait été une étape très difficile. Cho eut une pensée compatissante pour elle. Elle feuilleta ensuite quelques pages en léchant son index et s'arrêta sur le témoignage bouleversant d'une pauvre dame que son mari avait escroquée.

\- Quel temps de merde. Dire que c'est censé être l'été, murmura la voix de son compagnon, toujours accoudé sur le rebord en bois de la fenêtre.

\- Tu vas me parler de la météo toute l'après-midi ?

Harry leva enfin les yeux vers Cho qui le toisait avec un air de reproche. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour y jeter sa cigarette, la referma en forçant sur la poignée résistante puis se redressa.

\- Tu me saoules. Je voulais juste faire la conversation.

Ce sur quoi il quitta le petit salon et grimpa les marches afin de se rendre dans leur chambre. Il alluma la télé qu'ils avaient pu s'offrir à un prix raisonnable avec leurs économies et enfourna un jeu vidéo dans sa console - la Xbox 360, que son cousin lui avait offert à l'occasion de ses dix-huit ans. Tout en faisant habilement coopérer sa manette et ses doigts afin d'échapper aux policiers qui le poursuivaient, Harry songea.

Si ses moyens financiers l'avaient permis, il aurait volontiers quitté Cho pour se trouver un appartement et construire sa vie d'étudiant seul, avec son indépendance et ses libertés. Sauf qu'ils avaient déjà du mal à boucler les fins de mois en mettant leur argent en commun, alors la rupture était inenvisageable. La routine et la morosité s'étaient tissé une place dans leur couple, les tuant d'ennui. Souvent, Harry se demandait si Cho l'aimait encore ; ses remarques éreintantes, ironiques et glaciales qu'il subissait à longueur de journée semblaient plutôt indiquer que non. Pourtant, elle faisait souvent des efforts pour qu'ils se réconcilient ou pour mettre un peu de nouveauté dans leur couple usé. Alors, il restait indécis. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Cho. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Simplement, il ne l'aimait plus. Elle n'était plus son amante, ne pouvait même pas en être réduite au stade d'amie, et c'était tout juste s'ils pouvaient se considérer comme colocataires.

Il mit son jeu en pause pour aller se ravitailler en bas. Il descendit les marches, jeta un œil torve à sa petite-amie toujours avachie sur leur canapé prêt à craquer et ouvrit le frigo. Il attrapa une cannette de bière et la lança en l'air pour la rattraper avec adresse.

\- Harry, boire en pleine journée, c'est un comportement de porc.

\- Merci, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'armoire qui se tenait au-dessus de leur cuisinière et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un paquet de chips au sel. Cho se retourna pour voir ce qu'il trafiquait et poussa un soupir bruyant.

\- Et te gaver de chips, c'est pas mieux. Tu vas finir comme ton oncle. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Le jeune homme aurait sûrement souri à l'allusion de Vernon Dursley s'il n'avait pas su que la coréenne {1} était diablement sérieuse. Il savait qu'elle essayait de toucher un point sensible pour le dissuader de s'alimenter comme bon lui plaisait. Alors, il riposta.

\- Toujours en train de lire tes magazines abrutissants ?

\- Je t'ai posé une question, fit-elle en posant ledit magazine abrutissant sur la table basse qui faisait face au canapé pour toiser Harry avec une moue réprobatrice.

Il ne répondit rien et retourna dans leur chambre à coucher en claquant la porte. Une conversation de quelques secondes avait suffi à le courroucer. Il ouvrit sa cannette, son paquet de chips puis se replongea dans son jeu et garda les yeux fixés sur l'écran, absorbé.

Cho soupira. Elle était lasse. Elle l'aimait autant qu'elle le détestait. Leur relation, qui avait pourtant débuté mieux qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'espérer, s'était tarie pour se pourrir et ne faire d'eux que des moutons de la société qui restaient ensemble parce qu'ils étaient fauchés. Être étudiant, ça rapportait peu. En tout cas, à eux, ça leur rapportait trop peu pour qu'ils puissent se séparer. Alors ils s'enterraient dans leur silence et leurs mensonges, faisaient semblant de s'aimer, pour se prouver que s'ils cohabitaient, c'était parce qu'ils formaient un couple et pas pour une question d'argent.

Elle savait que Harry cherchait une colocation. Elle s'en était aperçue après avoir fouillé dans l'historique de son ordinateur. Elle détestait faire ce genre de choses, ça faisait nana possessive et intrusive, mais la curiosité avait été trop tentante et voilà à quoi ça l'avait réduite ; comprendre que son petit-ami cherchait à se débarrasser d'elle, quitte à vivre dans un appartement avec un inconnu. Elle ne lui avait pourtant pas touché un mot. À quoi bon ? Il voulait se casser, elle serait dans la merde, il s'en foutait, elle la fermait.

En réalité, Cho avait beau essayer de se convaincre avec ses introspections idiotes, elle savait que tout son amour pour Harry ne s'était pas complètement envolé. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle n'essayait pas de le retenir ; plus elle allait l'oppresser, plus il se dépêcherait de trouver une colocation. Elle avait été tellement heureuse avec Harry, autrefois...

C'était arrivé en cinquième année. Ça faisait des années qu'elle en bavait pour Harry, garçon discret mais inéluctablement apprécié par la gent féminine. Il n'avait jamais été très branché filles, avant qu'elle ne lui déclare sa flamme. Elle se souvenait encore de ses balbutiements et de ses joues rouges de honte lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Il avait paru désemparé puis s'était tourné vers ses deux meilleurs amis - qui lui collaient à la basque depuis la primaire - comme pour leur demander un conseil silencieux. Hermione Granger avait eu un sourire bienveillant et Ronald Weasley avait éclaté de rire. Puis, sûrement plus sous le coup de la confusion que pour autre chose, il avait répondu qu'il était d'accord.

À cet instant là, Cho aurait disparu de la surface planétaire si elle en avait eu la possibilité. Elle n'avait su comment réagir. Alors, comme une enfant docile, elle avait souri et s'était éloignée d'un pas qu'elle voulait calme avec sa bande d'amies. Le lendemain, elle s'était arrangée pour avoir une discussion privée avec Harry et leur couple s'était concrétisé au fil du temps. Ils s'entendaient étonnamment bien, avaient les mêmes gouts musicaux, cinématographiques et littéraires. On aurait dit des âme-sœurs, à cette époque.

C'était l'année dernière, en sixième, que tout s'était écroulé. Cho avait arrêté depuis bien longtemps de chercher à croire que ça n'était pas de sa faute ; c'était un fait qu'il était inutile de chercher à nier. Elle avait regretté la plus grosse erreur de sa vie le lendemain même de sa tromperie. Ça s'était passé un samedi soir. Harry avait préféré étudier les examens qui approchaient dans un endroit calme tandis que Cho s'était rendue à la fête titanesque qu'avait organisé Cédric Diggory. C'était un jeune homme mature, beau, bien foutu, désirable. La soirée avait été arrosée, géniale, tous les invités avaient fini éméchés, beaucoup avaient passé leur fin de soirée à vomir leurs tripes. Cho Chang, elle, s'était naïvement laissé entraîner par l'organisateur de la soirée et ils avaient couché ensemble, avant de s'endormir dans la chambre de Cédric, enlacés, empestant le sexe et l'alcool à cent mètres.

Cho s'était réveillée horrifiée. Sa nudité et celle de l'homme qui partageait son lit avaient suffi à lui faire remonter tous les souvenirs de la veille en tête. L'alcool, la drogue, les danses effrénées... son adultère. Elle avait trompé Harry Potter, celui qu'elle aimait depuis un an, qui s'était toujours montré tendre et prévenant. La coréenne avait enfilé sa culotte, un jean de Cédric - elle n'arrivait plus à trouver le sien - et sa chemise grise. Puis, sans un mot, elle avait descendu les escaliers, avait observé les cannettes, les gobelets en plastique, les paquets de chips, la drogue, les objets brisés qui s'étalaient à terre, dans chacune des pièces de la villa des parents de Cédric Diggory. Elle crut vomir lorsqu'elle vit l'état de la piscine. Quelques effluves de sang émergeaient, signe d'elle ne savait quelle folie. Sans penser une seule seconde à aider Cédric pour le rangement qui l'attendait à son réveil, Cho était partie.

Son petit-ami, par miracle, n'en avait jamais rien su. Mais depuis cette malheureuse fête, rien n'avait plus jamais été pareil entre eux. Cho s'était montrée plus froide, distante, moins entreprenante. Son comportement réservé avait déteint sur Harry, qui s'était montré de moins en moins aimant. Jusqu'à ce que tous deux prennent conscience que c'était fini mais qu'ils étaient pourtant coincés dans ce putain d'appartement qu'ils avaient voulu partager à la fin de leur sixième année.

Cette sixième année n'était pas juste constituée de mauvais souvenirs, cependant. Elle avait rencontré des personnes exceptionnelles. Ron et Hermione, le couple perpétuel, toujours aussi fidèles, qu'elle avait fini par apprécier malgré ses a prioris. Luna Lovegood, cinglée mais sacrément attachante. La petite-amie de Luna, Juliet Demson, qui se montrait parfois méchante mais qui ne l'était pas réellement. Pansy Parkinson, avait qui elle avait toujours accroché. Ses sentiments à l'égard de Ginny Weasley étaient toujours un peu flous, pas vraiment déterminés, mais elles se marraient bien quand elles étaient bourrées alors elle avait fini par la considérer comme une amie. Drago Malefoy, lui, restait un cas à part. Il était bizarre. Elle ne le sentait pas. Mais les autres l'appréciaient, alors elle supportait sa présence, ses fausses allures d'aristocrate indifférent et son homosexualité refoulée sans se plaindre.

Cho, se balançant doucement sur le canapé de son petit salon, ferma les yeux, en proie à tous les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Le jour où Luna et Juliet étaient arrivées en cours main dans la main, sidérant tout le monde. Tous, dans leur petit cercle d'amis refermé, détestaient Juliet. Une vraie pétasse. Pas du genre à mettre trois tonnes de maquillage, à parler avec des manières grandiloquentes, à draguer tous les mecs. Plutôt le style rock, gueularde, hipster, dont le plus grand rêve était de partir en caravane avec une bande d'amis sans se soucier d'où ils allaient. Des rêves plein la tête et une indifférence à propos de tout qui était exaspérante. Ils aimaient la critiquer, jusqu'à ce que Luna les foute sur le cul en leur annonçant qu'elles étaient ensemble.

Elle se souvenait aussi du jour où Ron avait fait une surprise à Hermione pour son anniversaire. Il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait réussi à se procurer deux places pour aller voir The Pretty Reckless en concert. Elle avait été folle de joie. Hystérique, même.

Le jour où elle avait volé une paire de chaussures qui coûtait la peau du cul, dans un magasin pompeux. Elle était en compagnie de Pansy, ce jour-là. Elle eut un rire discret en se souvenant du marathon qu'elles avaient couru pour échapper aux propriétaires du magasin, fous de rage. Le fait qu'elles n'aient pas fini au commissariat relevait du miracle.

Demain, ils se retrouveraient pour leur septième année à Queendje. L'école n'avait pas une réputation spectaculaire mais ils s'y étaient attachés. Winchelsea aussi, c'était une ville qui comptait beaucoup pour eux tous. L'année prochaine, cependant, leurs chemins allaient inévitablement se séparer. Hermione avait de grandes ambitions, elle visait Oxford. Juliet, elle, n'avait pas d'idée précise mais elle voulait absolument voyager dans des endroits canons - Londres, par exemple. Les autres ne savaient pas. Mais ils ne resteraient pas terrés à Winchelsea, pas alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une fac mal réputée.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Cho n'entendit pas le bruit que produisit son petit-ami en descendant les marches.

\- Il est bientôt vingt-trois heures. Tu comptes dormir sur le canapé ou faire nuit blanche ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et, lointaine, répondit.

\- Je dors ici.

Harry ne s'en offensa même pas et retourna se coucher. Il avait d'autres choses en tête. Demain, sa dernière année scolaire à Queendje débutait. Il n'en savait rien, mais cette année-là, celle de ses dix-huit ans, serait la plus belle de sa vie.

* * *

{1} La nationalité de Cho n'est pas directement mentionnée dans les livres. Son prénom est soit chinois, japonais, coréen ou philippin. J'ai choisi au hasard.


	2. 1er septembre

**Alea Jacta Est :** C'est ce qui me traverse l'esprit quand je rends un examen et que je suis sûre de l'avoir foiré. Il n'y a rien de plus jouissif que d'avoir l'esprit tranquille parce que « ce qui est fait est fait ». Certains appellent ça de la lâcheté et je suis parfaitement d'accord avec eux. Mais soit, Alea Jacta Est.

ON NE CHOISIT PAS SES AMIS. - WG

 **À Clém.** ** _alias_** **Maë** qui gère la fougère _(ps : la BA de « À 14 ans » me peine)_

* * *

 **La jeunesse c'est se révolter contre tout.**

« Officiellement, je suis la petite sirène. » _E_

* * *

We could slow dance to rock music, Kiss while we do it, Talk 'til we both turn blue ~ _Lana_

* * *

Avec un soupir résigné, Juliet lança le casque audio blanc qui recouvrait ses oreilles sur un pouf bleu foncé et elle se laissa négligemment tomber sur le dos. Sa tête s'échoua sur des coussins en plume et elle tâtonna parmi les couvertures pour attraper son portable dont la chanson de _Simon & Garfunkel _continuait à résonner dans la chambre. Juliet l'arrêta aussitôt, de peur que ses parents se réveillent, puis elle commença à pianoter sur son téléphone. Elle sembla désespérée lorsque, pendant qu'elle écrivait son message, ses yeux vrillèrent sur l'heure qu'indiquait son mobile ; 03:42.

Envoyé à Luna \- 03:43 : Je m'emmerde.

L'adolescente mit son téléphone en veille, se doutant que son amie n'allait pas tarder à lui répondre puisqu'elle ne dormait probablement pas, puis elle enfila ses chaussons de nuit, moelleux mais usés, avant de quitter son lit dans un craquement d'os qui la fit grimacer. Elle détestait ce bruit.

Avec toute la précaution du monde, Juliet descendit les escaliers grinçants qui menaient à la cuisine et alluma la lumière. Tout en dégotant une brique de lait et une boîte de Nesquik, elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait reçu aucun message. Son écran en affichait un.

Reçu de Luna \- 03:46 : Dors.

Elle sourit, versa le lait dans sa tasse qui affichait un dessin de Patrick, l'étoile de mer dans Bob l'Éponge, puis elle plongea copieusement une cuillère dans la boîte de chocolat en poudre pour l'ajouter au lait. Elle touilla longuement, dans un bruit de cliquètements, pendant qu'elle répondait.

Envoyé à Luna \- 03:48 : Je m'emmerde et j'arrive pas à dormir.

Elle but son chocolat - froid - et se mit à jouer à un jeu qui eut le don de l'énerver en un temps record, faute de toujours perdre sans battre son meilleur score. Elle avala le reste de sa boisson avec précipitation, rangea tout ce qu'elle avait bougé pour ne laisser aucune trace de son passage et remonta dans sa chambre avec une discrétion exemplaire. Elle posa son téléphone, un Samsung blanc, sur son bureau en bois poli et s'affala sur son lit. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, clôt ses paupières, s'endormit. Dans la pièce, le bruit d'un message qu'on reçoit tinta mais il ne parvint pas à la sortir de ses songes.

Le lendemain matin, les rayons nacrés du soleil qui transperçaient les rideaux bleus ciel lui arrivèrent en pleine figure. Juliet fronça les sourcils, agacée, et enfouit sa tête dans un coussin dans l'espoir vain de retourner à ses rêves. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque son esprit fut revenu à la réalité et à nouveau rationnel, elle se dirigea vers son mini-dressing. En bas, ses parents se disputaient. Elle se demanda brièvement si c'était leurs cris ou la lumière qui l'avait réveillée avant de décider qu'elle s'en foutait. En prenant tout son temps, elle enfila un châle bleu, orange et blanc et un jean taille haute. Satisfaite, elle enfila ses bottines et attrapa son portable. Un sourire discret étira les commissures de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle lut ses messages.

Reçu de Luna \- 03:54 : Si tu bois du café, es sur ton ordi, joues à Piano Tiles ou écoutes de la musique, c'est normal que t'arrives pas à dormir.

Reçu de Luna \- 04:02 : Me dis pas que tu t'es endormie.

Reçu de Luna \- 04:07 : J'espère que tu fais de beaux rêves.

Luna ne dormait jamais - c'était du moins ce qu'en avait déduit Juliet. Dès qu'elle était en proie aux insomnies, l'adolescente envoyait un message à sa petite-amie qui lui répondait toujours, même si c'était à une heure indécente. La Britannique se demandait souvent où elle trouvait ses heures de repos et ce qu'elle faisait pour passer le temps, au beau milieu de la nuit. Ça titillait régulièrement son esprit, mais elle n'avait jamais réellement cherché à obtenir des réponses ; après tout, Luna gérait sa vie et son sommeil comme elle l'entendait. Elle n'avait pas à être intrusive. Les deux jeunes femmes se donnaient beaucoup de liberté, ne souhaitant pas faire de leur relation une prison pour l'autre ; et ça fonctionnait à merveille. Les disputes, grâce à cette décision commune, étaient très rares. Les crises de jalousie étaient presque inexistantes. Juliet avait une confiance aveugle en Luna, et Luna n'aurait même pas eu l'idée de songer que son amie puisse aller voir ailleurs.

Juliet attacha ses cheveux bruns en un chignon farouche, tira sur ses paupières en guettant son image dans le miroir de sa chambre et jugea qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de maquillage. De toute façon, ces futilités lui prenaient trop de temps. Avec un soupir fataliste, elle descendit pour rejoindre le salon où ses parents semblaient s'être calmés. Sa mère respirait par à-coups, avait ses mains posées sur un appui de fenêtre et respirait bruyamment en regardant par ladite fenêtre. Elle se remettait de la violence de la dispute qui avait éclaté entre son mari et elle ; c'était souvent comme ça.

\- Vive l'ambiance, marmonna l'adolescente.

Ses parents ne lui jetèrent pas un regard. Nullement vexée, la brune attrapa un bout de pain sur lequel elle tartina de la confiture de fraise avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Il était sec, difficile à mâcher, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle attrapa ses affaires scolaires et les jeta dans son sac à dos noir. C'était con, mais elle refusait de prendre un sac à main pour aller en cours ; ce genre de sac, jugeait-elle, était fait pour les sorties.

\- Tu me conduis ? demanda-t-elle à son père qui répondit par un grognement.

Ce qu'elle interpréta pour un refus. Juliet avala un verre de jus d'orange avant de partir se brosser les dents, de jeter un œil à son portable qui lui indiquait qu'il était grand temps de quitter le domicile et d'attraper son sac. Avec un bref salut à l'intention de ses parents, elle sortit en claquant la porte et se dirigea vers Queendje sous l'air vigoureux du matin. Il lui brûlait la peau. Elle resserra son châle contre elle et regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir mis de veste ; la saison qui avait pour réputation d'être chaude lui avait - encore - joué un mauvais tour. Elle n'avait pas le courage de rentrer chez elle pour chercher un manteau, alors elle se contenta de ce qu'elle avait et elle se mit en marche.

La rue lui semblait soudain hostile, alors qu'elle affrontait le froid qui la giflait et qu'elle comprenait avec dépit que ses lèvres devenaient probablement violettes. Les lèvres violettes étaient un de ces trucs que tu sais mais que tu ne vois pas, que tu devines parce que tu as adopté le principe. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi elles prennent cette teinte : tu sais que c'est en rapport avec le froid mais tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe scientifiquement parlant. Pourtant, c'est un fait acquis, que tu acceptes sans te poser de question. Juliet marchait, tâtant ses lèvres de ses doigts glacés, se demandant si elles étaient vraiment violettes, pourquoi elles l'étaient et pourquoi personne ne se posait la question de savoir pourquoi elles l'étaient. Elle trébucha, jura contre ses Doc Martens et sourit en imaginant la réaction de ses parents s'ils l'entendaient insulter ces chaussures qui coûtaient plus cher que de la peau de dragon.

Lorsqu'enfin, elle vit Queendje se glisser à l'horizon, Juliet se sentit soulagée et se serait mise à courir si elle n'avait pas su que c'était ridicule. Ce bâtiment gris, triste, déplorable, lui avait rarement semblé si accueillant. Elle s'y dirigea avec une quasi-délivrance, profitant déjà du moment où elle serait bercée de la douce chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur de son lycée. Elle aperçut un duo de garçons qui étaient dans sa classe depuis la troisième et qu'elle ne salua pas, un groupe de filles qui jacassaient, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'elle ignora, une petite bande regroupée près de l'entrée et dont chaque membre semblait attendre la faucheuse comme une bénédiction. Cette fois, elle ne fit pas semblant de ne pas les connaître et se dirigea vers eux, grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pas besoin de tirer une gueule jusque par terre, vous allez pas mourir, dit-elle en guise de salut tandis qu'elle posait son coude sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui se tenait à sa droite et qui s'appelait Drago Malefoy.

Elle avait toujours trouvé son nom ridicule et c'était pour ça qu'il s'accordait à merveille avec sa personnalité. Il n'était pas apprécié par le quart des gens qui le connaissaient et, pourtant, malgré son agressivité constante et son comportement souvent froid, Juliet l'aimait plutôt bien. Pas vraiment comme un ami, pas non plus comme un complice, certainement pas comme un flirt, mais plutôt comme un type à qui tu pouvais tout confier parce que lui, il se fichait des problèmes des gens autant qu'il se fichait de donner des croquettes à son chien - et il n'avait pas de chien.

\- Enlève ton bras de là, ordonna-t-il de sa voix lente et sérieuse.

Même pas étonnée, ni même vexée ou scandalisée, Juliet s'exécuta et chercha quelqu'un du regard avant de dire :

\- Je vais finir congelée dans trois secondes top chrono, là. On rentre ?

\- C'est fermé, fit remarquer Harry qui s'était éloigné de Cho Chang autant que le permettait le diamètre de leur cercle difforme. Tu sais bien qu'ils ouvriront pas les portes avant d'avoir prononcé le discours de bienvenue.

\- Je sais. J'ai demandé ça pour avoir quelques secondes d'espoir où j'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu me répondre que « c'est d'accord Juju, on rentre ».

\- Personne ne t'appelle Juju, dit Cho dont les cheveux noirs s'envolaient gracieusement sous les ordres du vent indiscipliné.

Juliet observa la chevelure de son amie former un voile noir au gré des rafales. Lorsque Cho attrapa un des élastiques qui entouraient son poignet hâlé pour retenir sa crinière en une queue de cheval, Juliet répondit :

\- Si, Luna, parfois. Pour rire. Elle est où, d'ailleurs ?

\- Pas avec toi, étrangement.

\- Bien vu Sherlock, fit Harry entre ses dents.

Cho ne trouva rien à répondre et elle haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers Pansy pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Celle-ci pouffa et lutta pour ne pas regarder Harry, qui faisait probablement l'objet des messes basses de la coréenne.

Le problème lorsqu'un groupe d'amis était composé de Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Ginny Weasley, Juliet Demson, Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, c'était que tous ces caractères ne faisaient pas toujours bon ménage. Certains contenaient difficilement leur inimitié mais dans l'ensemble, ils s'entendaient bien et partageaient de nombreux fous rires. La plus belle évolution concernait, sans aucun doute, la relation qui liait Hermione à Drago. Si ce dernier n'avait pas pu supporter la jeune femme durant des années, ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente en sixième année et passaient désormais leur temps à discuter études et culture. Indissociables. Ronald en aurait presque été jaloux s'il n'avait pas su que la seule chose que désirait vraiment Drago, c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Drago Malefoy avait cette particularité d'être impossible à cerner : il pouvait se montrer froid comme réceptif, drôle comme austère. Tout dépendait de son interlocuteur et de son humeur. Le jeune homme blond avait des tendances bipolaires, ce qui énervait bon nombre de ses connaissances et faisait de lui une personne si introvertie. Il n'était pas timide, simplement solitaire et antipathique. Il ne faisait exception qu'avec ceux qui comptaient pour lui - ce qui comprenait, entre autres, Hermione, Luna et Pansy. Drago avait développé une relation inhabituelle avec elles, toutes trois fondamentalement différentes mais intelligentes. Il leur vouait un profond respect, même s'il ne le leur avouait pas. Il appréciait Pansy pour sa capacité à le comprendre, Hermione pour sa culture et sa patience, Luna pour sa marginalité et son innocence. Les autres l'indifféraient plus qu'ils ne l'énervaient - à part peut-être Harry Potter, qui avait un sacré talent quand il s'agissait de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

\- Elle est sûrement endormie, dit Pansy pour tenter de faire redescendre la tension qui s'était installée entre Cho et Harry.

N'importe qui aurait pu souligner que ce n'était pas étonnant, puisque Luna restait éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit - tous le savaient parce qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de converser avec Luna lorsqu'ils étaient en proie à une insomnie. Cependant, personne ne jugea utile de faire cette remarque désobligeante et des discussions se formèrent en attendant que le directeur de l'école commence son blabla.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, pourvu d'un embonpoint qui n'était pas négligeable, monta sur une petite balustrade qui entourait le bâtiment. Il toussota légèrement, resserra sa cravate grise, toussa une deuxième fois et attendit que le silence se fasse pour clamer d'une voix forte :

\- Bienvenue à tous et plus particulièrement aux premières années ! Voici une nouvelle année scolaire qui débute et qui sera accompagnée de son lot de divertissements, d'apprentissage, de nouvelles rencontres, de...

C'était toujours le même discours. Ils l'entendaient pour la septième fois et aucun d'eux n'y porta grande attention, préférant bavarder en attendant que le directeur ait fini de rassurer les plus jeunes et d'énumérer les règles capitales de l'école.

Après une dizaine de minutes, il finit enfin son monologue et invita les élèves à prendre la direction de la salle où se déroulait leur premier cours. Certains premières années fixaient leur horaire avec horreur, baignant dans l'incompréhension et Hermione aida tous ceux qu'elle croisait au risque d'arriver en retard en cours de Littérature Anglaise. Drago, Juliet et Luna étaient censés se rendre dans le même local qu'elle et Drago l'attendait en fusillant du regard tous ces nouveaux perdus qui leur faisaient perdre du temps. Juliet elle, attendait que son amie accomplisse ses bonnes actions en cherchant avidement Luna du regard et, enfin, sa petite-amie arriva. L'adolescente blonde se dirigea vers le petit groupe, de grandes cernes soulignant ses yeux.

\- Salut Juliet, Drago, Hermione. Super nuit, hein ? Moi, en tout cas, j'ai fait un rêve fantastique. J'étais dans une chambre et...

\- À quelle heure t'es-tu endormie ?, coupa Juliet, sourcils froncés.

\- Cinq heures.

Son amie soupira et Drago eut un léger sourire - qu'il perdit aussitôt en voyant que Hermione se penchait vers un enfant à l'air un peu perdu. Agacé, il s'approcha d'elle et d'un ton glacial, dit :

\- Hermione, c'est pas contre ton âme d'altruiste, mais si tu continues à materner tous ces gosses, on va se faire engueuler par Hodgson. Pas que ça me dérange, mais se faire remarquer dès le premier cours, c'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée que t'aies eue. Il trouvera son chemin tout seul, affirma-t-il en désignant l'élève de onze ans qui semblait particulièrement intimidé.

\- Si t'avais été à sa place lors de ton premier jour, t'aurais aimé qu'on t'aide, répliqua Hermione sans précédent.

\- C'est plus mon problème. On se casse sans toi.

Juliet cessa de parler avec Luna pour s'interposer. Elle repoussa une de ses mèches brunes et s'adressa au première année, d'une voix qu'elle tenta de rendre rassurante :

\- Bon. Où elle est, ta classe ?

Il balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Juliet attrapa son horaire pour y jeter un coup d'oeil pressé.

\- Local 4B, deuxième étage. C'est à dix mètres de notre local. On l'embarque, c'est bon. Et Hermione, si tu aides le prochain élève en détresse qu'on croise, on va effectivement se casser sans toi.

Le petit groupe se dirigea donc à l'intérieur du bâtiment, suivi du pauvre première année qui avait le rouge aux joues et qui n'osait s'adresser à personne. Tandis qu'ils grimpaient les marches à une vitesse hallucinante, Luna jugea bon d'exprimer sa pensée :

\- Moi je trouve ça bien, que tu aides les nouveaux. C'est gentil.

\- Merci, Luna. Enfin quelqu'un qui trouve ça normal, d'aider les autres, répondit l'adolescente aux boucles brunes en jetant un regard éloquent à Drago.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et dès qu'ils furent arrivés devant le local 4B, ils incitèrent le jeune garçon à s'y engouffrer. Puis, ils parcoururent quelques mètres et frappèrent à la porte vitrée de leur classe. Hodgson - le professeur de Littérature - hocha lentement la tête, ils entrèrent et Hodgson les accueillit :

\- Lovegood, Demson, Malfoy et Granger. On ne vous changera jamais, hein ? Allez vous asseoir.


End file.
